


Um Beijo de Amor Verdadeiro

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trapped in an alternate reality, Loki Feels, Loki's curse, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, True Love's Kiss, halloween party
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce, Tony, uma maldição, uma festa de Halloween.<br/>Amor é a magia mais poderosa que existe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um Beijo de Amor Verdadeiro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [True Love's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550733) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



Bruce não era uma má pessoa, não exatamente. Bem, na maior parte do tempo não era uma má pessoa. Mas também era um criminoso, por mais de um motivo, e nem todos eram nobres. O trabalho clandestino que exercia era ilegal, mas o fazia para ajudar pessoas que não podiam buscar ajuda de outra forma. E a primeira vez que fora preso, bem... Por que fora preso mesmo? Sentia o peso de haver tirado a vida de outras pessoas em suas costas, mas não se lembrava exatamente do que tinha acontecido. Era estranho, todas as vezes em que pensava nisso sua mente simpl...

 

Bruce não era uma má pessoa, estava convencido disso. No que estava pensando agora pouco? Ignorou, não deveria ser nada importante, sua mente tinha a tendência de vagar. Era como se algo faltasse em suas memórias e estivesse constantemente em busca disso. Precisava se concentrar, tinha uma missão importante a cumprir. Disse a si mesmo novamente que não era uma má pessoa e que o que estava fazendo não era tão errado quando parecia, e então entrou no salão. Tinha conseguido invadir a festa de Halloween de Tony Stark.

 

A festa estava lotada, mas temia que pudesse se destacar, pois havia ao menos dez mulheres para cada homem. Ainda assim, era sua única chance de entrar na torre. Tony Stark era conhecido por suas grandes festas, e essa não era diferente. Todas as pessoas atraentes de Nova York e mais algumas de outros lugares estavam ali, não havia dúvida. Tentou relaxar, não queria que ninguém percebesse suas intenções. Precisava encontrar o caminho para um dos laboratórios ou um depósito, e o mais rápido possível. Justificou-se novamente para si mesmo com o argumento de que Stark era rico e não sentiria a falta de uma única mão robótica com laser imbutido e controle remoto, e que com um pequeno furto se tornaria capaz de realizar cirurgias complicadas com muito menos risco. As pessoas que buscavam sua ajuda eram ilegais ou não podiam pagar por atendimento médico, elas não tinham o luxo de ir a um hospital.

 

Havia acabado de encontrar uma porta que talvez levasse para fora dali e estava se dirigindo até ela quando a pessoa que menos desejava encontrar apareceu na sua frente.

 

Tony Stark estava estonteante como sempre, não que Bruce tenha pensado nisso. Não, o que Bruce estava admirando era a fantasia dele. Estava vestido de vítima de um assassinato, com uma camiseta manchada com o que Bruce esperava que fosse sangue falso, um pouco de maquiagem para deixar sua pele mais pálida e, no centro de seu peito, com o sangue falso vazando pelas bordas, havia um buraco. Era exatamente isso que parecia, um grande espaço vazio, Bruce podia até ver a festa através dele. Era uma projeção holográfica, certamente, mas o efeito era simplesmente incrível. Podia jurar que se esticasse os dedos atravessaria o corpo dele. E o pior era que aquela visão parecia o lembrar de alguma coisa, mas não conseguia saber o que era. Foi arrastado de volta para a realidade por um comentário do outro.

 

\- Não me lembro de você, você definitivamente não foi convidado. Nunca me esqueço de pessoas atraentes. – declarou em tom de flerte, mas sem deixar dúvidas de que sabia do que estava falando.

 

Bruce ignorou a última parte, e precisou pensar rápido para encontrar uma resposta aceitável.

 

\- Entrei com uma amiga, achei que não teria problema.

 

Tony se moveu para mais perto, tornando o espaço entre eles quase inexistente. Não sabia com quem estava falando, mas se sentia atraído como que por um imã, como se seu lugar fosse ali.

 

\- Sabe, você vai ter de me pagar por ter invadido minha festa. – e então ele agarrou Bruce pelo jaleco de sua fantasia de cientista maluco. – Uma dança é a taxa corrente, mas talvez eu exija um pouco mais...

 

Bruce deveria ter dito não, sabia disso. Mas o toque e a proximidade do outro corpo pareciam tão certos... Quer dizer, Bruce percebeu que seria menos suspeito dançar com Stark e depois voltar ao seu plano de roubar equipamentos. Era só por isso que estava dançando. E se estavam dançando em ritmo de música lenta apesar do fato de a música que estava tocando ser de heavy metal, bem... Não importava, só o que importava eram os olhos um do outro. Era como se tudo o que estivessem vivendo fosse uma farsa e só aquele instante fosse real.

 

Tony nem percebeu o que estava fazendo quando transpos a pequena distância e capturou os lábios de Bruce entre os seus. Simplesmente fez o que parecia mais natural. Quando Bruce o empurrou com violência e o afastou, não foi isso que o assustou.

 

\- Você viu isso também? – perguntou assustado.

 

\- O que? – Bruce replicou tentando se manter calmo.

 

\- Eu e você, no meu quarto e... – tentou explicar os flashs que teve, mas pareciam impossível de descrever.

 

Bruce revirou os olhos.

 

\- Você é confiante demais. – respondeu rispidamente e virou as costas.

 

Tony o agarrou pelo braço e forçou-o a se virar.

 

\- Não é o que você está pensando, quero dizer, é, mas não como você está pensando. Foi como se fossem memórias, como se...

 

Por não saber como explicar, Tony puxou-o para outro beijo. Pego desprevinido, Bruce deixou-se levar. Era como se já tivessem feito isso um milhão de vezes antes, como se...

 

E então todas as memórias voltaram. O mundo ao seu redor começou a se desfazer. Lutou para continuar segurando Tony entre seus braços, mas ele também desapareceu.

 

Acordou.

 

Estava deitado no chão, no meio de uma praça. Os outros vingadores estavam começando a acordar, e até onde podia ver, todas as pessoas estavam começando a acordar e se levantar.

 

Loki nem ao menos tentou fugir. As memórias do que tinha acontecido pouco antes de desmaiar não estavam claras, mas sabia que se tratava de um feitiço de Loki. O deus da enganação simplesmente continuou deitado na mesma posição, com os punhos cobrindo o rosto. Ninguém o ouviu dizer “Eu só queria um mundo onde tudo estivesse bem” e ninguém se importava. Depois, Thor não contaria para ninguém que no mundo criado por Loki, ele e o irmão viviam como humanos em Midgard, e seus pais os tratavam como iguais.

 

\- Bruce!

 

Ouviu seu nome ser chamado por Tony, que veio correndo em sua direção. Ainda estava deitado, então Tony se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

 

\- Por um momento pensei que tinha te perdido. – Tony continuou. – O que aconteceu? Como a maldição se quebrou?

 

Criando a coragem para dizer tacitamente o que não havia dito depois de meses de relacionamento, Bruce respondeu.

 

\- Um beijo de amor verdadeiro é capaz de quebrar todas as maldições. – e com essas palavras puxou Tony para outro beijo.

 

Não importava que o mundo estivesse um caos e que sete bilhões de pessoas estivessem acordando confusas depois de serem liberadas da maldição. Só o que importava era que haviam reencontrado um ao outro.


End file.
